For the third year, the Center for Bioenvironmental Research (CBR) at Tulane and Xavier Universities will sponsor an international conference on the subject of environmental hormones. Sessions will deal with issues of fate and transport, thyroid active compounds, enzymes as targets for environmental hormones, and health and ecosystem outcomes. This annual conference, "e.hormone," has in each of the two past years attracted approximately 150 participants for meetings and poster sessions on the more recent discoveries in the field of environmental hormones. The name of the conference "e.hormone" reflects the approach the CBR takes to foster "virtual" international conferences and to make the proceedings available via internet and satellite technology to researchers around the world. Previous e.hormone conferences have used live simulcast with researchers in Japan and Europe. We have also used interactive white-board technology that allows the notes taken during discussions to be transmitted in real-time via intemet. It is believed that the total audience for this event including those participating electronically will be over 300 researchers. Furthermore, copies of presentations, notes and video clips of speakers are available on our website, http://e.hormone.tulane.edu. This website is linked to the award-winning Environmental Concepts Made Easy Site (http://www.som.tulane.edu/ecme/eehome/) which provides information in non-technical language to the general public. Through these sites, the e.hormone conference gives the general public access to the most recent and advanced studies on environmental hormones. There will be ample opportunities for exchange of information at poster sessions, social events, and art exhibits. e.hormone 2001 will be useful to scientists, physicians, industry, consumers, policy makers and other informed people.